Under a spell
by Jaque Weasley
Summary: AU – Lily's just wanted to find a regular job. Why did she wind up taking care of this little devil? – James Potter! Come here you lil' monster! Those shoes are NOT candies! Nor toys for you to play in the toilet! Oh… I hate you.


**Under a spell**

_AU – Lily's just wanted to find a regular job. Why did she wind up taking care of this little devil? – James Potter! Come here you lil' monster! Those shoes are NOT candies! Nor toys for you to play in the toilet! Oh… I hate you._

**Chapter I**.

People usually have average days, nothing that you anxiously wait for. Or tiresome days and these you definitely hope never come. Or the days you have been counting down rigorously in the calendar. Today was one of those for the orphanage in which Lily Evans have spent all her life.

Not that she was getting adopted, she was already past the age, also past her time to believe she could be part of a new and happy family, this was a story reserved for younger orphans than herself. Her expectations for this very day were simply summarized in changing her life forever. For her peers it meant finding a prince charming and marrying him, consequently being able to move on from this existence. For her it was her chance to find a job so she can save money to look for her real parents.

A little part of her still wishes they had gotten to have plausible reasons for leaving her behind, plausible reasons she is eagerly to hear. Even though being raised in such inhospitable place where it could not be more obvious parents can hate their own children and forget them, she still wishes to see regret in their eyes along with a vast amount of tears, capable of filling an entire ocean. An ocean she is determined to cross over.

That is her secret wish, something she has never shared with anyone and will not, ever. Her image of a down to earth girl protects her from being laughed at for such naïve dream and purpose to live. She is a practical teenager with a fragile heart.

She is sitting at one of the dirtiest and grayish windows, of the orphanage building, watching the great uproar below her feet paint the construction with aliveness and a different music, if she could see it from a far away distance it could look like an anthill, everyone immersed in a particular task, running down the stairs or across the hallways, fretting over tiny issues as a dress not fitting in its upper half, or a missing shoe. Tiny issues that make a huge point for all of them.

Deep inside she imagines herself discovering joy from the same situation. She exhales and jumps off of her observation spot, maybe it is her last hour inside this house… After a second sigh and without much thinking about her next living phase she is heading for the bathroom, she should begin her preparations too.

A future employee needs to make a good impression.

BARRA SEPARADORA

The Malfoy's and Black's were traditional families proud of theirs British monarchic ascendancy, having the custom of throwing fancy parties and majestic balls as old as their lineage. With long years of custom, it is not a surprise every citizen has heard of such events at least once, and openly or discreetly has wanted to be invited. It has been symbolizing the greatest form to celebrate, even more after the war was over, recently.

With that being said Lily could not fathom why a rumor about these noble families supporting the most harmful evil, the one responsible for all the misery innocent people have gone through, has been spreading like a contagious disease around her neighborhood. Well, they were organizing such splendid feast and have invited the likes of her, it is bound to have a lot of good in them, she logically thought.

London streets have not been brighter and so colorful during her way to the festivity. Her country in peace, able to commemorate this triumph was filling her alveolus with an utmost exhilarating air.

As they approached in a borrowed automobile from the local church, the mansion has grown taller and magnificent. A non countable number of windows, a front yard that could easily accommodate four buildings of her orphanage and the whole picture sparkles almost blinding her eyes, when every inch of her so called house is grayish and smoky. Her first thought is how could some have so much to spend and others starve to death? Is she allowed to call herself lucky for being invited to this sumptuous place? She searches through all her knowledge for a fair explanation able to justify the absurd difference she is witnessing. Although the poor quantity she is taught is not enough, on the contrary, she is yelled at because of the interruption and for not behaving as a lady should.

- Questioning so much is not lady-like - her tutor inside the car said, with many wonderful things awaiting them outside and Lily is occupying her mind with so less, and with that the questioning is dismissed.

They were descending from the vehicle, exclamations of excitement and admiration spreading all over her colleagues faces and, Lily wonders if there is a place like this for them all. Or will today be a unique day, a day that will not repeat itself.

They were ushered inside like some sort of cattle, one of her friends nearly fell in the rush, helping her Lily inspected the area, a haughty middle aged couple were behind them, puckering their noses while their expressions exuded disdain, the woman petty inside her bloated dress. It became clearer that they were not wanted here and neither did she, a suffocating blur was blocking the oxygen from entering her lungs and her senses oddly turned into a confusing mess, the displeased buzz from others guests standing at the entrance hall were able to make matters worse and strengthened her resolution to leave, all this luxuriousness was not something she could handle. Not paying attention to her babbling companion, Evans leaded her in and murmured any silly excuse about going back to the transportation so as to retrieve a forgotten accessory.

The needle nose doorman did not see her slip away from the entrance, a bunch of important folks were coming his way and he has snapped his back with a gaudy salutation, she was deeply focused in leaving without being bothered that is unable to question herself how the man had not his face glued to the floor due to such grotesque action.

Thanking the heavens above for her success in evading, she huddled in the back sit of the car, has thrown at her already shoeless feet the horrible and silly hair ornament, that her best friend insisted for her to use it. How much time will she enjoy her loneliness before her tutor comes her way? Maybe the automobile is not a clever hideout. Reluctantly Lily exited her resting and pleasurable point, her eyes dance over the view and after not finding any place suitable for dodging a scolding she randomly wanders through the gardens, smelling and touching some exotic flowers, so alive and beautiful and different from her flower hair of bad taste. Half step to a laughable statue of an infantile cupid, something shiny on the ground at the right end of the mansion, caught her vision though. After carefully checking if anyone is minding her, after all she is again dangerously near the cause of her anxiety symptoms, she finally disappears by the side of the building.

A small garden encircled by a natural fence, braided with yellow flowers, has the moon and star above fortifying its grace and loveliness. It does stand out compared to the rich habitation for being humble and gorgeous in its own simplicity.

Quite amazed she cautiously approached the piece of paradise, a delight she will be able to regale by her own, facing such idea her heart has started to melt scattering a sweet heat over her entire body and it all fades away as by magic when a tiny vibration has moved the air around her feet, producing an almost indistinguishable noise, a sharp click. Her instant action is to think of a hiding spot but avoiding her from more panic the same thing happens again. This time she is absolutely sure, someone is casting rocks at her figure from above!

Firstly prioritizing her safety she tries to become one with the wall of the mansion, using her clumsy method she has not calculated that at this point identifying the perpetrator is impossible since the ceiling is longer than her neck and of course it is the singular quality that has been serving as a shelter for her dear head.

Swallowing her fear and forcing her voice to come out, she says with uncertainty – H-hello?

No answer, the cricket sounded notable now and disturbing when it was not earlier. Maybe it was due to the tension.

Believing she ought to repeat herself, louder because this roof was higher than a lot of roofs she has laid eyes upon, with a modest amount of courage gathered from God knows where inside of her, she tries again – Hello!

- I can hear you, I am not deaf you know! – a little voice answered.

Lily was not certain… Is it a child? It sounded like a child, an angry one by the way. What was it mad about? Lily was the one being aimed as a human target!

- You've gone mute now, that is something – and then it stuck out its head from the balustrade, it was a boy and as far as she could see his hair was extremely untidy, pointing everywhere, his face between curious and mischievous and, so tiny in comparison with the huge glasses over his nose – Hi.

- H-Hi – Lily was asking herself if she should apologize for invading a space she was not invited in, is it the motive why he was targeting her? – I'm sorry, I think I should go – she has tried to excuse herself from his presence, taking prudent steps further away from where she initially stood, unsure if she was still afraid to have a concussion or be caught by an adult, this kid could call someone and then she would be in serious problem.

- Why? I don't hear anyone calling for you – he stated, measuring her with defiance in his eyes and freezing her feet.

- Well… - he bends over a few more inches, daring her to lie to his face and Evans is not allowed to worry for his safety since hers is more of a priority here – You are right, don't know the reason I thought so – she laughs it off, awkwardly.

- Why were you in my garden?

- Is it yours? I didn't know, I'm sorry, truly sorry – she vowed, hastily and then it hits her – It is not right to throw rocks at people, you could hurt them!

- You were wrong first, being in someone else place, **my** place! – he emphasizes, his face reddening and contorting in revolt.

- You little…! – Lily with holds a bad word, her good manners wrapping up her tongue against her will and, wasting no more time she left the boy there, ignoring his shouts that were demanding for her to stay.

What a pest he was! Has dealt with evil kids previously, however this one was undeniably impossible to deal with. She pitied his parents, his babysitter, anyone who unluckily would have to spend one second under the same roof as him.

- Where have you been Evans? – her tutor lays her eyes upon Lily with an accuracy of an eagle, measuring her still unspoken words and excuses.

Her appearance could not shout louder against her innocence, for someone as accurate as McGonagall Lily sure was up to no good. Her blushed cheeks, freed hair, muddy shoes and untidy dress were capable of telling a long story with little effort and lack of eloquent words.

She was in for big trouble, for sure.

- So this is one of your young ladies Mrs. McGonagall – detaining her from stammering her poor structured phrases as motive, a tall man with long and silky blond hair approaches them with majestic steps, sliding with an authority that only someone of his social power would find it fit to use around the likes of them.

Divided between amazed and disgusted for being looked down again, Lily bravely holds her posture with pride not letting her green orbs run away from his scrutinizing and cold stare. Hard to believe that lovely garden belongs to this man, even the annoying kid, the discrepancy between their appearances is whopping.

- Yes Mr. Malfoy, she is one of ours who is leaving the nest. Ms. Lily Evans – McGonagall promptly answers, fidgeting insignificantly upon his interest and suddenly attention.

Lily barely blinks, less fidgets, unknown to herself, her hands are twisting one over the other keeping a chilled tremor off of them, like she is preparing for a phenomenal fight, or slap, against whom is not clear enough, yet.

She was supposed to be scared since her encounter with the miniature beast was not something the owners of the mansion would label as tender and endearing. She dared to disobey her orders and stick her nose where she was not welcomed and in an area off limits, a girl like her always should know her place. Despite all that her insides are stirring with defiance, the images of her previous "encounter" with the aristocratic couple from previous minutes mocking her and her peers, forcing her to adopt a composure of a combatant waiting for its enemy to buy her game in order for her to take action and attack.

- Are you eager to leave the nest Ms. Evans? – he turned his body completely towards her, ignoring her tutor attempts to lead the conversation away from Lily, the reason McGonagall is doing that is unworthy Lily thoughts, the red haired girl is already merged with rage and keen to spill some truths over this Mr. Malfoy's composed face.

- We peasants can't live off on your expenses forever Mr. Malfoy – there was nothing about docility and humbleness in her saying, she is expecting any kind of retaliation, the friction linking her palms long forgotten, all her blood circulating fervently inside her brain vessels and her heart pumping like there was a race.

Beyond her understanding a smile flowers on his never experimented thirst or hunger lips, his eyes not smiling at all, she commands herself to not be distracted and to glue her eyes level with his.

Tonight is a day for surprises and uncommon things to happen.

Lucius inclines over her right shoulder and whispers in her ear, making use of an animosity in hands with a note of threat she believes it suits him better than his fake and empty grins – You will do exactly as I say Ms. Evans.

She glares, but nods her head in accordance. Her prior boldness adrift, somewhere near the resting backyard for the ingenuous and fools.

- We are in need of a babysitter and gladly are presented to a young lady whose compliments and abilities precede her. Blessed by such fortune it would seem only gears of fate that my cousin could be cared by you, Ms. Evans – she does not feel anything about fortune, neither fate, is it silly to lament this misuse of gallant words? On the other hand it emphasizes how dipped in falseness these kind of people are.

And they treat it with an astonishing plainness, for someone who was born in the middle of it she could emphasize with its nature of not questioning everything. She was not born one of their fellows, though. She secretly wishes her abilities to nurse the children from her orphanage purely vanishes. Since when a nobody like her gets to be a babysitter for a rich boy?

- She is still a child, I don't think… - the beginning of Minerva negative shakes Lily from her stupor.

- I'd love to – she shuts her tutor up with a determination that does not startle her future employer.

This time when his teeth shines in his mouth there is a portion of sincerity, although it continues to look sort of eerie between his high cheeks.

If his intentions are to scare her, well he is succeeding by a long shot, because if she could flash some odd smiles and horrify people out she would like to do it in a daily bases too and upgrade her technique, it would spare her a good amount of saliva and headaches.

- Then the last arrangements shall be proceed – he signalized lifting one of his hands in a suave movement, almost imperceptible considering the size of the saloon they were in and abnormally one of his butlers was beside him.

- B-But she has not even met the little boy! – McGonagall should be prized for her unstoppable attempts, destined to fail of course considering whom is she trying to overpower, to hinder Lily from being an employee for the Malfoy's and Black's, Lily never imagined the woman had this persistence on her, given that she always thought her tutor hated herself to the guts.

Not hazarding her job opportunity Lily conjures, in the best way she can, her gratitude for Minerva tries into a thankful expression on her countenance.

Disregarding McGonagall Lucius lead the most recent acquirement to his staff to one of the back doors, not being able to bring to a halt the wave of goose bumps that assault all her skin Lily quietly lays her head down during the course as people stare at her skeptically.

She did get a work. She was here only for the money and as soon as she acquires the quantity enough to initiate her searching quest she is out of this intimidating and bitter mansion. Lily repeats and repeats that sentence inside her brain during her tour about rooms she is enabled to enter and those she is not, about the adequate posture to address a Malfoy or a Black, about the phrases and the volume of her voice while doing the last. The girl is concentrating on not giving in to a panic attack to register any single word that has been said, so when the stocky servitor finally spares her a glance she quietly nods, not taking into account his clear scornful gaze on herself. After she is shown to her quarters, he leaves her mumbling something about belittle employers to the almighty Black and Malfoy's.

Her room is plain, it has minimal comfort, a quality that does not bother her, she is a fan of unfussy things, and being raised her whole life in it has advantages: she is not picky. A bed and something covering her head is more than enough. Earning a salary has always been in her plans, not having to pay for a bedroom and food are benefits worth of every inch of hate that weighs over her stomach for these people.

Lily analyzes her babysitter uniform and comically compares it to prisoners' clothes, the colors are the same and the significance of what it represents too. She is bound to it, to its grim rules of where is your place in society accordingly with your up bringing and how large your bank account is.

Her energy has left her dry, willing to do nothing she just lays on her bed, staring at the ceiling, wishing her dreams could fly her away. There is no sound, the party seems to have reached an end long ago. The image of her belongings lying in the orphanage along with her friends infiltrates a poisonous sensation that constricts her chest. She was not allowed to say her goodbyes, her stuff will be delivered tomorrow morning. Maybe it is better this way, to remember what she will not have for the next months is one of the most atrocious tortures she can think of.

- Psst.

It all does not really sink in. She feels like it is not her life. It seems she is being told a story and she is far away, anywhere but here.

- Hey, you!

Lazily she lifts her head towards the source of the noise.

Ah, it is the brat. His manners do not faze her.

- Are you dead? – his unkempt hair matches the insecurity of his sentence and nervous look.

- Yes – Lily could not bother, immersed in self-pity, fixing her gaze on the ceiling again.

- Oh… - was his quiet reply, no one would believe her, however she could almost see and listen to the gears of his brain rotating – Are you my new babysitter?

- Yes.

- Oh… - how long is he planning to stand there? Lily wants to be left alone, mourn and cry by herself – I left something important in the garden, but I can't get out, I don't know where the keys for the door are. Do you know where they are? – he said it all in one breath.

Her attention returned to him. He should not be older than a seven years old kid, for a spoiled child he sure was able to mislead every adult with that blameless puppy face. She ought to give him a second chance, because they would spend a lot of time together, mending their relationship soon is the most appropriate conduct for her to take.

- No – oh well, there was a huge gap between that and her will to do it.

He was hesitant at the start of their encounter, now his eyes were in the shape of big white plates never fleeing from her figure, his tiny mouth agape with some teeth exposed. Definitely that answer was not one of his childish expectations. Did anyone have ever said no to him? The next transformation, which engulfs him totally, Lily is familiarly with: glassy and nearly water-spilling orbs and, trembling lips. He is about to cry.

- I'll help you – then it is gone, like it was never there.

He is a pro.

- What's your name? Mine is James Potter, call me Mr. Potter – he was happily jumping on one foot at a time, surpassing in excitement the luckiest bastard whose ticket had him won a billion pound lottery.

- What is wrong with your hair? – with every step it turns out messier.

- There is nothing wrong with it – he pouts and Lily puffs.

- And these glasses? – she flicks the tip of his nose - Are you blind?

The uninterrupted mockery is reflecting on his ball fists and a single and fluffy wrinkle above his spherical and oversized glasses. James Potter is kind of cute.

- I'm not blind! Will you help me or not? – she is one inch away from bursting, holding it in is one of toughest task she has accomplished so far.

- Of course, _Mr. Potter_ – signaling for him to wait exactly where he is, she tiptoes to the butler side that has taught her lessons, the 'creature' is snoring loudly as his belly wavers like a balloon, with a solid skill she retrieves the bunch of keys sounding as a cat falling on its paws.

- What took you so long? – he whines.

She is tempted to lock him in, for real – What is it that you want from your precious garden?

- Nothing.

- What? – she stumbles midway to the special backyard, the words did come out in a blurt, never being a fan about lady like behavior.

- I just want to go there – he sustains his pace, the moon emerging from between the clouds, glowing their path and everything beyond is not helping Lily controls her sudden killing intent.

Time to cook a soup out of an annoying shorty.

- You…! Little…! Argh!

Except he is not short, neither a child. Assigning the visual hallucination to her lack of sleepiness and excess of stress, Evans is not assimilating what her vision just witnessed. Instead of a brat he has became a teenage, a boy around her age, flashing her a half crooked and arrogant grin.

She was going nuts.


End file.
